reddyfandomcom-20200214-history
WaterClan
Leader: Turtlestar- Sandy colored she cat with moss green eyes. Deputy: Frostedheart- Black she cat with ginger markings and calico splotches and light blue eyes. Medicine cat: Silverfeather- Fluffy silver tom with amber eyes. Warriors Pouncewhisker- Dark brown tabby tom with white underbelly and green eyes. Turtlestar.jpg|Turtlestar frostedheart.jpg|Frostedheart Silverfeather.jpg|Silverfeather Pounceyx.jpg|Pouncewhisker orchidblossom2.jpg|Orchidblossom Ripplestripe.jpg|Ripplestripe Honeyfern (1).jpg|Honeyfern Creekheart.jpg|Creekheart Rainpool.jpg|Rainpool swallowfeather.jpg|Swallowfeather Swifttrout.jpg|Swift-trout missy.jpg|Mistystream baelfire.jpg|Baelfire Dawnflight.jpg|Dawnflight Otterstream.jpg|Otterstream Minnowleap.jpg|Minnowleap oceancloud.jpg|Oceancloud birchfire.jpg|Birchclaw Poolfeather.jpg|Poolfeather Morningdew.jpg|Morningdew Riverbreeze.jpg|Riverbreeze crimsonwing.jpg|Crimsonwing reedtail2.jpg|Reedtail willowdrop.jpg|Willowdrop Opaleye.jpg|Opaleyes shadowfire.jpg|Shadowfire dappleppol.jpg|Dapplepool violetcloud.jpg|Violetcloud vixenfur.jpg|Vixenfur Chilledfrost.jpg|Chilledfrost ivykit.jpg|Ivyfrost Bluepaw.jpg|Blueflame Lilackit.jpg|Lilacfrost Guppyleap.jpg|Guppyleap Featherpaw.jpg|Featherfrost tabby-cat-1.jpg|Tigerpaw Mosspaw3.jpg|Mosspaw Falconshadow.jpg|Lilypaw Spottedkit2.jpg|Spottedpaw Possible cat 21.jpg|Troutpaw Otterkit2.jpg|Otterpaw Tabbykit.jpg|Tabbypaw Aquakit.jpg|Aquapaw Sootkit.jpg|Sootpaw Cloverkit2.jpg|Cloverpaw Spottedkit3.jpg|Spottedpaw Dawnkit2.jpg|Dawnpaw sandkit4.jpg|Sandpaw Ravenkit.jpg|Ravenpaw Foxkit2.jpg|Foxpaw DARINGPAW.jpg|Daringpaw 1289503402_137049506_1-Pictures-of--Gray-Cat-long-hair-and-soft-Male.jpg|Stormpaw jaykit2.jpg|Jaykit mudkit.jpg|Mudkit Talonclaw.jpg|Talonclaw Orchidblossom- White creamy she cat with dark blue eyes. Ripplestripe- Silver tom with bold black stripes and amber eyes. Honeyfern- Grey and black she cat with teel eyes and white paws. Creekheart- Bengal tom with dull green eyes. Rainpool- White she cat with grey splotches and blue eyes. Swallowfeather- Light grey tabby tom with teel eyes. Swift-trout- Grey she cat with glowing green teel eyes. Mistystream- Grey she cat with olive green eyes. Baelfire- Flame colored tom with white and black legs and blue eyes. Dawnflight- Cream colored she cat with electric blue eyes. Otterstream- Brown she cat with darker stripes green eyes and white paws. Minnowleap- Slender brown tom with blue eyes. Oceancloud- Marble brown she cat with sea green eyes. Birchclaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes. Poolfeather- Grey tabby she cat with white chest and sparkling blu eyes. Morningdew- White she cat with brown splotches and light blue eyes. Runningfang- Brown taby tom with hazel eyes. Riverbreeze- Light grey tabby she cat with blue eyes. Crimsonwing- Redish brown tom with black paws and tail tip and green eyes. Reedtail- Scruffy black tom with green eyes. Willowdrop- Bengal leopard spotted tom with green eyes. Opaleyes- Tuxedo she cat with vivid blue eyes. Shadowfire- Orange she cat with a black stripe down her back and sky blue eyes. Dapplepool- White she cat with silver markings on head back and tail. Bramblefur- Scruffy brown bramble colored tom with black tail tip and underfur. Viloetcloud- White she cat with brown eyes. Vixenfur- Long haired white she cat with a patch of ginger on her face and blazing orange eyes. Chilledfrost- White and grey long haired tom with silver eyes. Blueflame- Grey blue she cat with amber eyes. Streamsong- Calico she cat with streamy blue eyes. Lilacfrost- Black she cat with white chest and blue purple eyes. Guppyleap- White and grey tom with crystal teel blue eyes. Apprentices Featherpaw- Fluffy silver she cat with dull green eyes. Mosspaw- Grey tom with dar amber eyes. Lilypaw- Light black she cat with clear blue eyes. Spottedpaw- Silver grey tom with golden yellow eyes. Troutpaw- Shaggy grey tom with clear teel blue eyes. Aquapaw- Light brown tabby she cat with sea green eyes. Sootpaw- Dark grey tom with green eyes. Sandpaw- Brown tabby she cat with black stripes. Foxpaw- Mahogany colored tom with shining green eyes. Ravenpaw- Small black tom with blue eyes. Heartpaw- White she cat with pink eyes. Kits Jaykit- Grey tom with green eyes. Mudkit- Dark brown tom with green eyes. Elders Talconclaw- Brown tom with white chest and blue eyes. Category:Clans